


Crow in Underland

by PandoraMouse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First work - Freeform, Multi, Multichapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraMouse/pseuds/PandoraMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When monsters came to the surface, there were no fights, they just blended in. Maybe it was because it had been so long, no one really knew, they just accepted it. You just accepted it. </p><p>“You” are Gilbert Eileen, also known as Crow. You`re a human, 21 years old, you`re also a girl, but you used to be a boy. There`s not much special to you, but you are mostly recognized by your green and blue duel eyes, and shark tooth smile (Shut up it was just a phase). </p><p> You do tattoos, at a shop called Iron Rose Brand (Can you guess what the trademark tattoo is?) and you specialize in stylized symbols, and video game references, lots and lots of video game references. Sometimes monsters come in, but most of the time they chicken out. Not that you blame them, tattoos hurt.</p><p>So when a fishwoman comes in demanding an awesome tattoo, they get sent to you, since you`re the best at actually getting these people to not flip the fuck out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crow in Underland

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted work, but I have written before. Though I still ask for your patience since this is my first time writing non-OC characters, especially Undertale characters. Feel free to give me tips and what not, I hope you enjoy this!

When monsters came to the surface, there were no fights, they just blended in. Maybe it was because it had been so long, no one really knew, they just accepted it. You just accepted it. 

“You” are Gilbert Eileen, also known as Crow. You`re a human, 21 years old, you`re also a girl, but you used to be a boy. There`s not much special to you, but you are mostly recognized by your green and blue duel eyes, and shark tooth smile (Shut up it was just a phase). 

You do tattoos, at a shop called Iron Rose Brand (Can you guess what the trademark tattoo is?) and you specialize in stylized symbols, and video game references, lots and lots of video game references. Sometimes monsters come in, but most of the time they chicken out. Not that you blame them, tattoos hurt.

So when a fishwoman comes in demanding an awesome tattoo, they get sent to you, since you`re the best at actually getting these people to not flip the fuck out. 

“Hey there sweetie, you here for a tattoo?” you ask, trying to sound as comforting as possible.

“YEAH, I WANNA GET MY GIRLFRIENDS NAME ON MY CHEST THINK YOU`RE TOUGH ENOUGH TO DO IT?!” they say confidently, you`re surprised by it. 

“Just her name?” you ask, you`ve had customers that requested such things, but forgot to specify how they wanted it down.

“HELL YEAH!” she says, slamming a fist on the arm of the chair she sits own, you think you here it crack.

“Alright then, what`s you`re girlfriends name?” you ask getting everything set up.

“ALPHYS, SHE`S THE BEST, YA KNOW?!” you nod, you`ve learnt to not question when people ask for tattoos like this.

“Spelt A-L-P-H-Y-S, right?” don`t want another Amie/Amy incident. The woman nods. 

“Ok sweetie, this is probably hurt a bit. Like a bee-sting and a cigarette burn.” She laughs at this, saying how she used to be captain of the royal guards- so SHE`S the Undyne that that one monster kid wanted tattooed on their back. 

It hurt, a lot. She was holding back tears and you tried to suggest she stop, but she threatened to dunk you into a trash can if you did. You finished, and it looked pretty good. You also learned a LOT about Undyne and her girlfriend, in return she learned a lot about you, it tends to happen when you`re stabbing someone with ink filled needles, surprisingly. 

“SO YOU`RE TELLING ME THIS BLOODBORNE GAME IS SUPER HARD?” she asks, you nod, she seemed to be really interested in the game once you brought it up. 

“Yeah, I just finished a run. If you want you can come over some time and try it out.” You say as Undyne gets up to pay and leave. You admit, you`re a little too friendly to your customers sometimes.

But she agrees, and you exchange phone numbers, setting up to hang out on the weekend. 

 

 

You think you made a new friend, it fills you with HOPE.


End file.
